I have to let go now
by R0BINDAGGERS
Summary: Ted stopped the wedding, declaring his love for Robin, but what if Robin ignored that fact, and married Barney anyway? This is a journey for Robin as she continued to having feelings for the guy when she's actually married. This is how Robin and Ted felt through the years until that one night in 2030.


Robin nodded her head at the bass player, who kindly let words just spill through her head that marrying Barney was the best idea ever. She loved him, but was it the love she hoped it was? As far as she knows, yes, she wants to marry him, but Barney was Barney. Who knew if this marriage would work. She just needed to listen to his words, and instantly, it warmed her right up. He vowed to tell the truth to her, and yes, of course that would warm her cold feet right up.

Again though, Barney was Barney. He wasn't Ted. He's not going to steal her anything, he's probably going to make their sex life feel like it was stolen, but he's not going to steal her anything, like a blue french horn like Ted did. They are completely opposite from each other. Barney is not romantic, besides the play 'The Robin' was filling her ears the first time, but Ted did so much for her. He stole her a blue french horn. A whole orchestra was in her living room before the summer started. Ted made her feel so alive when they were together. He made her laugh, smile, and even cry through happiness and sadness through the whole year they were together. Ted was Ted. He was amazing. It was hard not to see him like she once felt for him. She felt fireworks when they were together, and please don't get her wrong, Barney once made her feel like that, but he wasn't Ted. The guy that actually cheered her up when she found out she couldn't have kids when he didn't even know the reason. She feels like she loves him. Present tense, and the feelings are getting more stronger every time her eyes met his. He changed her life completely.

* * *

><p>"Don't marry him." Ted quickly said, facing Robin. His eyes were light, filled with common fear. He spoke because he couldn't hold everything inside of him any longer. Hours before, Ted declared he was going to let her go on the beach, and Robin trusted him. Now look where they are right now. He was killing her again, and again, like he was stabbing her in the heart so many times. She couldn't breathe, and of course, she couldn't look at Barney, who was shocked like her, but more it was filled with anger. Robin couldn't say anything right now, she gulped in a painful way, her throat was thick, and sore. She couldn't face the man she was going to marry, nor could she look at the other man that is once again declaring his love for her. Ted, the biggest asshole on earth. Why right now?<p>

Robin's heart was beating way too fast, hearing Ted's voice just made her sick to her stomach. It quivered through her eardrums, and slightly she shut her eyes closed, trying to block out his voice out of her head, but couldn't. It seems like everyone's eyes were on the man, who stood up in front of everyone, and stopped the wedding. Barney didn't look pleased. Lily looked disappointed. Marshall might be the one thinking about the five dollars he's going to get if he wins the bet about Robin going back to Ted, living a happy life, but Robin doesn't know if that's going to happen, she's so confused. Why the heck would he say something now? On her wedding day, as she looks inside of her future husband. Typical Smosbey.

* * *

><p>It seems like Ted has been up this road many times before, letting the jealously just eat him alive. He's been looking at the same girl for eight years, having the same feelings, killing him inside. He's been hiding it for nine years, thinking he's going to be okay, but honestly, he's never going to be okay if he keeps eyeing his best friend with the girl he should be with, kissing the same place Ted kissed her. Everyday, since day one, he's going to keep telling himself he's going to be okay. Maybe when his best friend marries the girl he should be with, then maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay. His heart just fell to the floor when he saw Robin kiss Barney, and from that, he looked away. It was like he was invincible in the room, and no one understood that jealously was eating him alive, killing him so many times. He's been down this road though. He shouldn't be surprised. He should just keep a dry eye, and let them be happy, but something in his body is making things a little bit complicated than planned. Blame it on seeing Robin first.<p>

He still feels her lips against his. Every night, he just wishes she was there for real. Sharing the same covers, and blankets. Drinking hot chocolate, and just telling each other that they are in love. Now, he has to deal with her marrying someone else. Someone who isn't him. Someone that isn't going to be another Ted Mosby to her, and Robin knows that, deep down. Ted promised himself he's not going to get in the way, but now, it feels like it's going to be his last shot in happiness with the right girl. He needed to do something before Robin is married to the wrong guy. Before her wedding, they shared way too many non romantic moments, just again, eating him alive. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and the sunlight they just flowed. Like it was a good combination. Which it was, but it wasn't good for Ted. Whenever he saw her, smiling, it makes him want to hold her, and kiss her, deeply, but he had to remember that his best friend was the one for her. Which sucks. He has too keep eyeing the two kissing, cuddling, and of course, hugging. It makes him want to scratch his eyes out, and wished he never met Robin that night in the bar eight years ago, but things would be so different. He wouldn't have said 'i love you' on the first date, he wouldn't have stole her a blue french horn, nor would he have dated her, making his dreams come true. Everything with Robin was complicated, but that year they dated, everything was perfect. He could still feel her little hands make their way up on his chest, complaining that he needed to shave, then right there, Ted would kiss her lips, passionately, making her whimper from the pressure.

They were perfect, like Robin was perfect in his eyes, but she wasn't. She wasn't even close to perfect. She was just Robin. He wanted her since day one, and he continued to want her until this day. Right now, he's facing the girl he once thought was the one, marrying, asking her she shouldn't be marrying Barney. She didn't even meet his eyes like he hoped. How did this even happen though? Did Robin say anything? Did Robin make it obvious she wanted this? Let's all go back.


End file.
